


Miann

by Queen_Snake



Category: Celtic Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Sacrifice, Arranged Marriage, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Druids, Editing to get some historical facts right, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gaelic Language, Historical Inaccuracy, History Lessons, Human Sacrifice, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I've really enjoyed writing this story, Maybe Dumbledore Bashing, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Underage, Scotland, Scottish Character, The differences between wizards and muggles, Time Travel, Tragedy, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Snake/pseuds/Queen_Snake
Summary: Some say that wishes are for fools.Others say that wishes are for those who have nothing to lose.She might be a fool and nothing to lose, but she has something to gain.Whether that gain be bad or good.~~~Although an added player was put in the mix, nothing has changed in the present day.Nothing at all
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Salazar Slytherin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. One Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties for the time period of the founders. Will be edited as I continue with the story.

Tears flooded her eyes as she was pushed into the cupboard. Blood was splattered on her back, some were stuck in her hair. Her quiet sobs filled the empty void.

Outside the place where she felt safe, pictures lined the walls, one of them showing two birthday cakes in front of a ginormous boy. Another picture had a whale-like man and his wife, a long-necked woman. None of these pictures showed her - the girl with no name.

She laid down on the small mattress. The sobs slowed down to a stop. Her bright green eyes dimmed as hope was getting closer to being lost.

Eight, that was her age. She was turning eight that day and with it came to her birthday punishment. Eight years old and she was already planning her will. Her choppy black hair covered her empty eyes.

‘Am I finally going to die?’ The girl thought with the last bit of hope she had. Her eyes were the mirror of the horrors her  _ relatives  _ did. 

‘Why?’ She yelled to herself with all the self-loathing she could muster, ‘Why me?’

The hours of her death were in the single digits; it was about time she died. It was surprising how she lived this long.

“One more wish, just one more wish, and then I’ll pass peacefully,” She whispered to herself in a scratchy voice. All she wished was to have a better life in a better world. A world where she was loved and not hated. With this one wish in her dying breath, someone -  _ something _ listened. 

=====

A girl was spotted in the wilderness in the Kingdom of Alba, back in 898. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were torn, and her eyes were closed, but sadness was still shown. A family stumbled upon this poor girl with bright green eyes and raven black hair. The Slytherin family took her in and bathed her. They took all the blood and torn clothing off. Why did this family, which is known for its strictness and dislike for most humans, take in this abused girl? Well, this family is made of wizards, and only show kindness to those with magic. They were superior, and the mundanes burned them at the stakes with fear. It’s justified that they hate them. So, when they sensed a burst of magic at the edge of the forest, they were suspicious, until they found a damaged girl. They guessed the girl had an accidental burst of magic, for it seems that she is hurt severely. It looked like she might’ve got abused. Cuts littered her body and scars were barely faded.

The girl opened her bright emerald eyes, her raven hair brushed against her back. She woke up! The pain was everywhere and blurs of people crowded around her. She distinctly heard voices, but the pain was too unbearable. A weird vial came upon her lips, making her drink it. Soon, the pain almost disappeared.

“Can you hear me?” A man said in Gaelic, his voice full of kindness. All the girl heard was English, not the language the man was speaking. The girl nodded not wanting to talk, she was wary of the man, as she should be. 

“Name?” The man said again. 

This time the girl gave a response, showing that he has proven himself to her, “Freak or girl.” The man gave a sharp breath, anger shown brightly in his eyes.

“Who did you live with?” He said, anger seeping into his voice.

“Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley,” The girl said, her eyes flinching at the anger, but that went unnoticed.

“Awful names.” More anger went into his voice, and the girl flinched more; curling up. This time, it did not go unnoticed by the man. “I am angry, but not at you,” The tender voice said. The girl nodded, her eyes holding uncertainty. The man then had an idea, an idea that will forever change the fate of the world.

“I will be back after I discussed something with my family.” The man left, closing the door.

The girl looked at the door, confused at how she got here. Maybe it’s because she’s a freak? That is all she was anyway. It’s been pounded in her head. Soon, the girl leaned against the door, trying to get the information she wanted. For the abuse made her learn to listen unless she would have been beaten.

“-the girl-”

“-doesn’t even know her own name-”

“Yes!” All agreed on something she couldn't hear.

The door opened and three people entered, a teenage male, a middle-aged woman. and middle-aged male. They looked happy about something. 

“Do you want to live with us?” The girl beamed up, her smile positively shining, hope in those sad eyes. 

“That would be great!” She said, her smile getting bigger and bigger, almost to hysteria. Hope burned into her violent green eyes. It was a happy sight, it gave hope that she wasn’t too broken.

“Do you want a new name?” The woman said, her voice full of strict kindness. 

“I want you to choose,” The girl said shyly, her voice lowering every time she spoke. Raven black hair shielding her eyes as she looked down. 

“What about Sarea?“ The girl - Sarea nodded. Her hair bouncing up and down, everything shined with pure happiness. That day fate changed, and the world paused, watching the scene in front of them. Seeing the love in the adult’s eyes.

“Sarea Slytherin,” Sarea said, liking the feel on her tongue. She just knew the last name with startling knowledge. “What are your names?” She asked. The question was to be expected, but they looked uneasy.

“I am Salazar Slytherin,” The father said hesitantly, as though she would be frightened. His family, a group of noble draoidh from the northeast, was known as a cold-hearted family.

“I am Belladonna Slytherin,” The woman said, her voice smooth with affection. The difference in appearance between her and her husband was the green eyes and the obviously female figure.

“I am Henry Slytherin,” The teen said, his voice full of elegance served for those of royalty. He had black hair and silver eyes with the face structure of his mother, the perfect combination of his two parents.

The family of three invited the fourth with opening arms. It was a glorious day as the family of four finally was happy, with a new little girl that was just the age of eight.

Fate changed that day, and the world stopped in anticipation. Fate has changed, and it all started with one little girl. The one little girl who has a big destiny in front of her with four others. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. The founders of a school that will have the most successful future in the world, but that isn’t without tragedy.

Why? Well, she isn’t just a regular girl… She’s a girl that will break the rules of magic.

**AND THE WORLD WILL NEVER BE THE SAME**


	2. The Druids: The Judges and The Priests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as I go along.

**A HISTORY LESSON**

In the 9th Century and 10 Century (800s and 900s) of Scotland, not a lot of history is known. Wars were common as Vikings ransacked the lands. Iona and Lindisfarne were raided by Vikings while Orkney, Shetland, and the Western Isles fell to the Norsemen. In 843, the Pictish and Gaelic kingdoms combined with Cínaed mac Ailpín (Kenneth MacAlpin) as King of the Picts. When he died as king of the combined kingdom in 900 one of his successors, Domnall II (Donald II), was the first man to be called rí Alban (King of Alba). The term Scotia would increasingly be used to describe the heartland of these kings, north of the River Forth, and eventually, the entire area controlled by its kings would be referred to as Scotland. The long reign (900–942/3) of Donald's successor Causantín (Constantine II) is often regarded as the key to the formation of the Kingdom of Alba/Scotland, and he was later credited with bringing Scottish Christianity into conformity with the Catholic Church.

_ Reference:  _ [ _ Kingdom of Scotland _ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_of_Scotland#cite_note-6)

_ Many wonder what happened in the wizarding world in the 10th and 9th Centuries. What we do know is that, even though known, the wizarding world was still separate from the mundane. Different kingdoms reigned and Celtic Paganism was more popular. Once there was a wizard born in the kingdom of Alba, who combined the wizarding and mundane kingdoms together.  _

_ Another thing to note from that time period was that the Norse wizards (or seiðr as the Vikings call them) had an agreement with the Alba wizards (or draoidh). Why this agreement came from is still talked about by historians around the world. _

_ - _ **Myrian Thyer, “The History of the Wizarding World”,** **_Ander & Black Publishing,_ ** **1924.**

The clouds crowded the area. Light bloomed from the town. People of all kinds made their way across the town. Smoke bloomed from chimneys, as fire sprouted inside. A manor sat at the side of the hill, looking over the citizens. In this manor, a family of three slept. This family was happy, joy and unimaginable love hung over them. A love that changed and added a new member a year ago. The day Sarea arrived, a day where Sarea lived and loved.

Once upon a time, a time in the future, a girl grew and grew. This girl lived a life full of love, then she turned fifteen months. Still, a baby, she had no idea what was going on. Only thing that made any sense was that her caretakers weren't moving. A hissing man walked up to the girl. A green light suddenly engulfed the girl. The light bounced off her tiny body, hitting the serpent man, leaving a cloak in its wake. Leaving one question in the head of the baby.

**Who are you, fear nathair le sùilean dearga** **_(snake-man with red eyes)_ ** **?**

====

Sarea woke up, the only thing she remembered from the dream was a bright light. Tears struck her eyes, it was like those nightmares when she was eight, about the abuse. Yet, this was different, it had magic; magic beyond her wildest dreams. What happened to cause this dream? It was only her birthday.

She stumbled to the door, leaving a trail of tears behind her. It’s been a year since she has arrived. The abuse still haunts her dreams while her heart pangs with agony. Slowly, though, she’s healing. The dreams are farther apart and her skinny body has started to gain weight. Her new parents are proud of the progress she made.

One thing her parents did was introduce her to family friends. There were three people that they introduced as very important. The three had families of their own and the little children wanted to know their new co-ogha  _ (cousin) _ .

The oldest of the friends was Godric Gryffindor from a common family in the moors. Younger than Salazar but older than the others. He was loud but kind. Toned muscles were shown through his clothes. He had brown eyes as fierce as a lion. His brown hair was like a lion's mane. His wife, Adelina Gryffindor, was a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and soft brown eyes. They just had a child when Sarea met them. She was adorable - her brown eyes were as soft as her mother's.

Rowena Ravenclaw was the next oldest. Her family has a close connection to the King of Alba’s family. She had an intelligent spark in her glaring blue eyes. Black hair flowed down her back as she kneeled down to her size and greeted her. Her mouth was sharp as she ripped into Sarea’s new parents for not telling them that they adopted. She has never seen her new parents (through the limited time she met them) look so cowed. Her husband was from a lower noble family, so he took the Ravenclaw name. Their son was in his late toddler years and was a troublemaker. The father had the same features as his wife, so their son had black hair and blue eyes.

The youngest was Helga Hufflepuff with her black hair and golden eyes. Her noble line was maternal, so she kept her last name when she married. She was part of the Scots of Dál Riata which was united with Picts into becoming the Kingdom of Alba. Soft and kind were two of the most popular words that described her. She was a kind soul and took in magical orphans whenever she could. Her husband always looks exasperated when Helga eagerly explains her reasons as to why she wanted to adopt that child. She has three children, all adopted.

Oh, she loved these people with all her heart. They saved her from a very dark place. Her family adopted her and kept her safe while the others built her up from a sad girl to a happy one. Sadness still clouds her mind at times, but not as much as before. Dreams of the past still haunt her, yet she always has her family hugging the nightmares away.

“What are you thinking about?” Her new father said, interrupting her thoughts. He must have walked into the library while she was reminiscing.

“I’m thinking about how much has changed since I came here,” Sarea said. She was sat down on the couch by her father.

“Well, I think you are the best thing that happened to this family,” Salazar said. The family became happier with her around. Henry wasn’t as distant from them - making the family closer than ever before. Belladonna and Salazar didn’t fight as much. She seemed to be what they were missing before.

The Slytherin’s didn’t seem as unhappy as before. The town they lived in loved them more than ever. Everyone was so much happier than before. 

“Are you sure?” Sarea asked shyly.

“I’m sure. We aren’t as emotionally constipated anymore,” Salazar said, laughing at his own joke.

“I’m really glad I got adopted into this family,” Sarea whispered.

“Everyone that’s ever met you feels the same,” Salazar said.

Sarea smiled with blinding happiness. She really was starting to love her new big family. The father and daughter duo rested together on a couch. A comfortable silence went over them for the next few minutes.

“Sarea, I think it’s time for us to train you in magic,” Salazar said. He had pondered on when she should start. A talk with his fellow founders had made him decide to do it a year after she got adopted.

“Wait, really?” Sarea said, her face shocked by the change in topic, “When can we start?” Her excitement shined in her eyes.

“We will probably start with the protection of your mind so you can learn to control your magic,” Salazar explained, “Tomorrow, August 1st, is the best time to start.”

“Why can’t we start now? It’s my birthday!” Sarea asked.

“Don’t whine. Tomorrow is Lughnasadh.”

“What’s Lughnasadh?”

“Lughnasadh signals the beginning of harvest, named after the god, Lugh. It involves great gatherings that include religious ceremonies, ritual athletic contests like the Tailteann Games, feasting, matchmaking, and trading. It’s the best day to do rituals,” Salazar said.

“Who is Lugh?” Sarea asked.

“Lugh is the god of arts, warriors, and sovereignty. The mind is one of the most delicate arts,” Salazar said.

“Okay!” Sarea said.

“We’ll visit the druids today so we can set up the ritual,” Salazar said.

“When?” Sarea asked excitedly. 

“Right now, Belladonna already knows of my plans today.”

“Now? I have to get ready!” Sarea said, standing up.

“I already have your dress in your room,” Salazar said.

“The bright blue one?”

“Yes, the bright blue one.”

“Yay!”

====

“Be respectful, the druids are the judges of the gods,” Salazar said as they entered the church. A druid went to them with a basket of fruits.

“Is this little Sarea?” The druid asked.

“It is,” Salazar said, pushing Sarea forward.

“Hello,” Sarea said shyly, bowing slightly.

“I am Myrddin - the lead priest. I will be the one to take you to meet the king and to guide you through the ritual tomorrow,” Myrddin said.

“Wait, take me to the king?” Sarea asked, shocked.

“Did Salazar not tell you?”

“No, I’m going to tell her once we meet with the king,” Salazar said.

“Ah, well, I’ll just show you the instructions for the ritual,” Myrddin said.

“Oh…” Sarea trailed off.

“All the ingredients and words for the ritual are on this tablet.”

“Sarea, remember, one word off and the ritual will fail,” Salazar said.

Sarea grabbed the tablet and looked at the words, “I have to memorize all of this?”

“Yes, it’s very important - reading it off the tablet will make the ritual less powerful,”

Myrddin said.

“How?” Sarea asked.

“Any object in the ritual will also be sained, so the saining would be half the power,”

Myrddin patiently explained. Sarea nodded.

“We’ll be back here tomorrow then?” Salazar said.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be meeting you at the church tomorrow at midday.”

====

“Rea, Rea!” Her little cousin, Ciara Gryffindor, yelled out as she ran.

“Did Aintighearna  _ (Aunt) _ Adelina let you come over?” Sarea kneeled down and picked her up.

“Yeah! She promised if I was good at etiquette lessons, I would be able to play with you!” Ciara said.

“Good job, little leòmhann  _ (lion) _ ,” Sarea said.

“I was really good! Màthair _ (Mother) _ and Athair  _ (Father) _ heard no complaints from Aintighearna Rowena!”

“I’m so proud of you.”

“Oh, oh! Brasil, Isolda, and Marvin are here too!” Ciara said.

“They are?”

“Rea’s back!” Ciara yelled, ignoring her question.

“Sarea is back?” Brasil Ó Ceallaigh, son of Helga Hufflepuff, asked as he came out of the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Ciara nodded enthusiastically.

“How did it go at the church?” Isolda Hufflepuff asked, coming from the same direction as Brasil.

“It went well. I have to memorize a lot of instructions and words. Why is everyone here?” Sarea said..

“Our Màthair’s and Athair’s are out gathering food with Henry,” Marvin Ravenclaw said.

“Ah, so I’m playing babysitter?” Sarea said.

“Yes,” Marvin said.

“My Athair will probably arrive right about now. I went a little ahead of him,” Sarea said.

“Sarea, I’ve been here for a while,” Salazar said from the front of the house. Sarea jumped.

“Welcome Back, uncail (uncle) Sal!” Her four cousins chorused. Salazar smiled menacingly.

“Now, what have you been doing in the kitchen?” Salazar said. Her cousins looked around nervously.

“We’ve been practicing how to cook!” Marvin blurted out.

“Really? So you wouldn’t mind me taking a look?” Salazar said.

“Um…” The cousins looked at each other nervously. 

“Uncail Sal, we’ve been learning how to do potions,” Isolda admitted.

“Isolda!” Marvin said.

“What? He’s going to find out anyway!” Isolda said.

“And why are you learning how to do potions?” Salazar asked, exasperation clear on his face.

“We thought you guys would be proud of us if we did a successful potion,” Brasil said.

“You could have taken our entire house down if the potion went wrong!” Saera said.

“You’ll learn about potions when you’re older, it’s a very dangerous art that’s not going to be taught until a while after you start Sgoile (school),” Salazar said, “Ciara is lucky she has no ill effects caused by the fumes.”

“Sorry, Uncail Sal,” They said.

“Now, go to bed, your pàrantan should arrive soon and we’ll all sleep together.”


	3. The Prince and The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time on how Sarea would react in this chapter, but I think I did a good job.

**HISTORY LESSON II**

_ Selective breeding is something all animals, including humans, do. Back in the past, humans were less pretty. As most humans from that time married for looks and politics rather than personality, the humans of our kind came up. If a woman came from our time to the past, they would have many suitors from different backgrounds. _

_ The wizards of that time were no different from the mundane in that aspect. Though, as wizards have magic to help, they were faster at getting to the scale of the most beautiful people of today. That’s why, when you compare the wizards and the mundane, the wizards would look more appealing. When the wizarding world wasn’t hidden and the witch trials weren’t a thing, most of the rich would choose a witch as a bride over a mundane. _

_ - _ **Myrian Thyer, “The History of the Wizarding World”,** **_Ander & Black Publishing,_ ** **1924.**

Sarea looked at the door to Còiseam mac Aoidh (Constantine II), the soon to be Rí Alban (King of Scotland), office. She hesitated for a second before knocking.

“Come in,” A voice said.

“My prince, you wished to speak to me?” Sarea asked with a curtsy.

“You are Sarea?” Constantine asked back.

“Yes, my prince.”

“You are as beautiful as my subjects said,” He said, brushing the hair out of her face.

“My prince?” Sarea questioned.

“Every king needs a queen,” He said, “I choose you to be that queen.”

“My prince! I’m only nine, while you are twenty-one!”

“Age does not matter, no other man shall have your beauty,” He said possessively.

“Why me?” Sarea asked.

“Do you not see the power you have? Do you not see the beauty you possess?”

“What beauty? What power?”

“Your emerald eyes beckon me, while your aura is so powerful that I can sense it even with the little magic I have.”

“When should we be married?” Sarea asked, slightly flattered. She’s known that she would be married off for political connections since she became a Slytherin.

“A year after my coronation. You should be old enough to bring me children, then,” Constantine said.

“Yes, my prince,” She bowed her head. Sarea was a little upset about leaving her family so soon.

“Now, I’ll lead you to the druids for your ritual.” With that, he left with Sarea following behind.

Sarea entered the church, repeating the words in her mind.

“I’ll meet you out here when you’re done, my queen,” Constantine said, kissing the back of her hand.

“My king,” Sarea curtsied and entered the room where the ritual will happen.

She sat in the room with a single torch. Sarea filled a bucket with water from a border stream that both the living and dead have crossed. She dropped three different stones in the water; one was red, another was white, and the last was black. The mark of the equal-armed cross was made over the water with the thumb of her right hand whilst she said the word “Sain” multiple times. After that, Sarea chanted -

“In the name of them that can cure and kill,

This water shall cure all earthly ill,

Shall cure the blood and flesh and bone,

For ilka ane there is a stane,

May they fleg all trouble, sickness, and pain,

Cure without and cure within,

Cure the heart, and horn, and skin.”

She drank a part of the water. Then, she sprinkled three palmfuls of “Forspoken Water” over her body. The leftover water was taken by a druid to a fire. Three handfuls were poured over the fire with these words -

“An till teine farmad?  _ (Will fire turn envy?) _

Tillidh teine farmad.  _ (Fire will turn envy.) _ ”

Sarea glowed with a bright light, her mind feeling clearer than ever. A scream took her attention away from her body to a screaming man above her. The same man from her dreams.

“You will not defeat me!” The man screamed in a language unknown to those present besides Sarea.

“A soul shard!” A druid gasped. Those haven’t been used in centuries since they discovered they caused insanity.

After the screaming ended, the soul evaporated into dust.

“What was that?” Sarea asked Myrddin.

“That was a soul shard, a method of immortality. Though, I haven’t seen one connected to a sentient being.”

“Why was it in me?” Saera panicked.

“I’m assuming that someone was going to use the shard for an object, but the shard connected to you instead,” Myrddin said.

“Oh…” Sarea said faintly.

“The ritual is over - you can go back home,” Myrddin said, seemingly unconcerned about what happened. She stumbled out of the church, meeting Constantine on the way out.

“You will be a bit weak for a few days,” Constantine said, “I felt the same afterward.”

“Ma-may you lead me back?” Sarea asked hesitantly. The shock of what happened was etched on her features.

“I will,” Constantine said, suddenly picking her up bridal style.

“Wha-” Sarea started.

“You shouldn’t walk all the way back,” Constantine said, carrying her to her house. They conversed, getting to know their future spouse.

“Why are you shocked?” Constantine asked when Sarea stated how she was feeling.

“A soul shard was in my head,” Sarea said, shuddering from the scream she heard.

“There are no ill effects?” He asked.

“I’m not sure, the lead druid didn’t say anything about it,” Sarea said.

“Ah, well, a good rest will probably solve any problems. They wouldn’t let you go home if they sensed anything wrong,” Constantine said.

“Okay,” Sarea agreed. Her shoulders weren't as tense when she listened to his reasoning.

“We’re here,” Constantine said, standing in front of the house. He set her down, said his goodbyes, and left.

“Athair! Màthair! Henry! The ritual was a success!” Sarea said, coming into the house.

“Good! We can start on our lessons then,” Salazar said as his wife and himself exited their room.

“Can we start them now?” Sarea asked.

“A stór _(my treasure)_ , you need to sleep,” Belladonna said, fussing over her.

“Why did the prince call you?” Henry asked.

“I’m in a marriage contract with him,” Sarea said. Constantine was charming and would be a good husband. She wasn’t as sad about the upcoming marriage anymore.

“Do you like him?” Salazar asked.

“Yes, I think I might come to love him,” She said, a smile gracing her face.

“Good, I knew the marriage contract would be a success,” Belladonna smiled.


End file.
